Sarah Carpenter (Earth-BH08)
History Drug Craze Every Photo a Story Sarah Carpenter was born and raised in Miami, Florida. From a young age she was very interested into photography and the manipulating of them to make them look funky. She would bring her camera everywhere and photograph everything, and then later mess with the colors somehow. She lived an average life for a while, partying with friends, sometimes ditching classes, the usual, until not long after her 19th birthday her parents got into a car accident and tragically died. Miami Underworld She was going to University at the time but was still living at home so her friend Abbey and Abbey's roommate Grace let her stay with them. After a few days of grieving, Abbey took Sarah out to cheer her up. What Sarah didn't know was that Abbey was an avid drug user and they were going to get some. Abbey's boyfriend Kyle caught up with them as they were heading down. It turned out he did it too. When they got down there, they met with a man in an alley who had a grey beard and a large coat on, despite the hot weather. By this time, Sarah knew what was going on and she did not want to be there. In a panic, she blurted out that they should call the cops and the man pulled a gun on her, telling them all to follow him to his boss. They got in a van where another man covered their heads with potato sacks and they grove to a junkyard a few towns over. They were then pushed out of the van and had their faces uncovered to see a large number of people surrounding them and one guy sitting on an old chair in front of them. He was the ring leader who distributed the drug from an unknown source. Sarah kept quiet but her friends kept yelling and threatening the drug lord. The ring leader got tired of it and shot Abbey's boyfriend, which made the girls panic some more, but stay quieter. Sarah pleaded they would not tell anyone if they let them go but but the drug lord did not believe them. He said that they were not his prisoner and that they could go anywhere they wanted, but one of his men would have to go and keep a watch on them. But for the most part they had to stay in the junk yard. Mind = Blown Times were more stressful for Sarah it seemed than for Abbey who constantly took drugs as a grieving mechanism. Since Sarah thought life could not get any worse than right then and there, she thought that trying the drug might not be the worst idea in the world. She went up to a man called 'The Wolf" and got the new drug from him. She then went back to her and Abbey's place in the yard and took it. What she saw was weird and trippy, as everything started to look different and change colors until she didn't know what she was looking at. She was transported to a new world pretty much as the drugs took hold. She was amazed and never wanted to go back to the junk yard, unaware of the sinister plans in motion outside in the real world. Sinister Sarah began taking the drug on a regular basis, so much so that the Wolf and her became acquainted, and eventually became friends. He would even occasionally hang out with her in her little area of the junk yard. One morning, after a night of drug-fueled hallucinating, Sarah was walking around the junk yard when she stumbled upon the ring leader talking to a mysterious man in a neon wind breaker. She quickly ducked behind some trash before they potted her snooping on them. When she paid closer attention, she learned of a plan involving drugs, addiction, and crime. The mystery man was talking about getting the world hooked on his drugs. The drugs apparently had a 'secret ingredient' in them that would work as some sort of mind control, working its way into the brain until he had complete control over everyone. She was frozen in fear at this new information. She peeked over the garbage for one last look at the man and found his face to be completely bluish-grey and skeleton like. Dazed and Confused Sarah rushed back to tell Abbey of the Mystery Man's crazy plans but found that she was now completely out of touch with reality. Sarah had to do something so she thought that maybe the Wolf would help her. As she started to run around the piles of trash and through the labyrinths, the drugs really kicked in. By the time they began to wear off, she had no idea where she was. She was lying on the ground with a large cut on her forehead when Wolf ran to help her up. She told them of Mystery Man's plans and the Wolf was surprised and on board for helping her. THey began to plan their next move. Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Original Characters Category:Retro-Earth Category:Original Characters of Retro-Earth Category:Females Category:Females of Retro-Earth Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Neutral Characters